Why?
by Cats eye1
Summary: Set in an alternate universe where Squall, Rinoa, Seifer and Quistis don't know each other, dramatic events change their life bringing them closer together. But change they trust each other? Squiona & Quifer Please R
1. Shes got a ticket

Disclaimer: I, cats eye, swear to not own them, the whole of them and nothing of any of them

**Why?**

** **

**Disclaimer: **I, cats eye, swear to not own them, the whole of them and nothing of any of them.

**A/N: **This is my first fan fiction I've written on my own. Its about I nightmare I keep having. I adjusted the characters a bit and came up with a really crap idea. In this fic it is set were they do not know each other yet. Please R&R, I have low self esteem. This is probably going to be my only fic so be kind.

"Wait" shouted Irvine, falling over as he tried to do up his pants while running after her. "Please you have to hear me out its not what you think!"

"When have you ever cared what I think!?" shouted the angry raven-haired girl as she ran down the street.

"Wait" shouted Irvine again as he desperately tried to catch up with her. _Three times, three times I've cheated on her, what was I thinking!? _The words repeated themselves in his head over and over as he reached the high security flats were she lived.

"Stay away from me Irvine, you cheated on me too many times and I'm not going to let you do it again." She stated as she took out her ticket and inserted it into the slot.

Irvine caught up with her just in time to see her enter the building. _Damn _he thought in his head. Last time he cheated on her she took away his ticket so he couldn't get in. He turned around to walk away when he felt something hard hit his head.

"Ouch! What the hell?" he picked up his boot from the floor and felt another hit on boot hit him. He looked up to see the window the head the second above him was open and his coat flying out of it.

"Take your stuff and get the hell away from me," came a shout from above. People had started to crowd around Irvine hoping for some entertainment before they go home.

"Please Rinoa, don't do this people are starting to stare!" Irvine hissed,

"I can do whatever the hell I want!"

"Rinny, stop being stupid come on, just come down here calmly and quietly and talk this over like adults!"

Silence only broken by music coming out of her apartment. Irvine paused to hear the words.

She's got her Ticket

I think she gonna use it

I think she going to fly away

No one should try and stop her

Persuade her with their power

She says that her mind is made

"I'd rather die!"

Irvine shook his head dejectedly, 

Then……

***

Rinoa stormed up the stairs, _How could he, how could I? I was so stupid three times, three times he cheated on me and what do I do. Forgive him. _She stormed up passed the second floor _Beth was right. He is just a slimball._

She slammed the door off her one bedroom apartment and cast her eyes around; weird her radio was still playing. _Some changes are needed to be made. Perfect! _A cowboy boot; she chucked it out the window.

"Ouch! What the hell!?"

Rinoa smiled to herself as she heard Irvine's familiar voice, in pain.

She chucked his other boot out of the window, looked into her steel wardrobe, took out his coat, and threw it out the window.

"Take your stuff and get the hell away from me" _I'm never doubting my friend s again ever. I can't believe he would do this. Correction, I can't believe that I believed that he would do this._

_ _

"Please Rinoa, don't do this people are starting to stare!" Irvine hissed _God; I hate it how he always tells me what to do._

"I can do whatever the hell I want!"

"Rinny, stop being stupid come on, just come down here calmly and quietly and talk this over like adults!"

Lets see I could go back to you while you sleep around with some one else or I could stay here be single in my crappy job for Deiling City Government, mmm hard.

She listened to the radio as she weighed out her options.

She says her mind is made

Up

Why not leave Why not

Go away

Too much hatred

Corruption and greed

Give your life

And invariably they leave you with

Nothing

Too true

"I'd rather die!" She lent into her wardrobe,

Then…

***

Quistis inserted her ticket and walked into her apartment, her sanctuary trying not to cry. Fired. Twice in six months. Well done, lets face it if it wasn't for Squall I would have nowhere to go, no family nothing and like Squall is going to let me stay here now I have no money.

She turned on the TV.

'It is reported that a hurricane is coming towards Deiling. Residents are advised to go into their basements and wait until the danger is over.'

Quistis picked up a pen and hurriedly scribbled a note, she knew Squall after last week he would probably ignore the warning and get blown away. She paused as she listened to the words coming from the apartment above.

Young girl ain't got no chances

No roots to keep her strong

She sheds all pretences

That someday she'll belong

Some folks call her a runaway

A failure in the race

But she knows where her ticket takes her

She will find her place in the sun.

She picked up her handbag, ran the couple of floors down to the basement, and waited. Only person here, typical. Oh well if they die it's their own fault.

She must have been there for at least an hour when she saw a figure against the light as the door opened.

"Squall!" she ran towards him and nearly reached him,

Then…

***

Squall stomped up the last few steps to his apartment on the third floor.

"Quistis?" he peered inside the apartment. Everything looks normal "Quistis?" He notice a note pinned on the board

Dear Squall,

There was another Hurricane warning so get your butt down to basement now! I know you won't take any notice of the Hurricane warning because of the false alarm last week so come down here NOW!

Luv

Quisty

Squall chucked the note in the bin. He had had one hard day, I can't believe the government can be so cruel, so heartless, god I hate my job. He picked up his brief case and paused just enough to hear the music coming from up stairs.

Too much hatred

Corruption and greed

Give your life

And invariably they leave you with

Nothing

Well, that sounds like Deiling's Government. He slammed the door behind him and stumbled down the steps to the basement

"Squall" he squinted around in the darkness just about able to make out her form,

Then…

**A/N: **Yay! I finished; please tell me what you think of it. Something big, really big is going to happen now and it's not a hurricane. The story is going to be Squall/Rinoa and Quistis/Seifer. You'll see why I did not include Seifer in this chapter next chapter if I write one. Sorry to people who wanted Selphie and Zell in this story but if I include them it will get too complicated. Thx, please R&R

Cats Eye


	2. Truth

Disclaimer: Don't, won't, can't own

**Disclaimer: **Don't, won't, can't own.

**A/N: **This chapter is faster moving; it explains what happened after the Then… and introduces Seifer. Please R&R, pretty please! J

"This is Seifer Almasy reporting for channel six news, a dreadful terrorist bomb was planted in the middle of a high security block of flat on Carbuncle Street. The bomb went off about six o'clock this evening. Rescuers are already trying to get people out of the building but with the failing light it is becoming increasingly difficult. It is believed that over 300 people have died including many children. The building as you can see behind me. Has almost been completely destroyed it is believed that people who were in the first three floors may have survived but are probably badly injured. Our hearts go out to the friends and family of those who have died. Back to you in the studio."

Seifer turned round to face the burning building. He was just in time to see a baby being pulled out of the wreckage, dead.

"Benny," Seifer asked the cameraman.

"What Seifer?"

"This…is…some serious shit" he raced off towards the flaming building dodging a cowboy who was covered in blood coming towards him.

"Well, he's cracked it." Benny picked up the camera and drove off in the van. "See ya Seifer!"

"Wait" Irvine pulled open the door to the van.

"What the hell do you think you are doing!?" yelled Benny.

"Is it true that all people above the third floor die?"

"Yeah supposedly, but that still doesn't explain why your in MY van" 

"My girlfriend was on the fourth floor, get me the hell away from here!"

"Bye Seifer!" roared Benny as the van disappeared out of sight.

Seifer didn't notice. He was to busy scrambling in wreckage hoping to see some form of life. Not even noticing that the floorboards were starting to crack beneath him.

**A/N: **Okay not much happened in that chapter but now at least you know what happened, please R&R because I'm not sure if I want to continue thanks.


	3. Beth

Disclaimer: I want, I need but I don't own the characters or the song

**Disclaimer: **I want, I need but I don't own the characters or the song. Dammit!

**A/N: **Okay, I'm still here, in this chapter we focus on Rhino and what happened to her, I'm sorry the last one was so short I did it just before I went to school. Please Read and review, PLEASE!!!! L

Rinoa lifted her head up. _Where am I? Am I dead? Aow! _She bent her head down and saw that arm was badly bleeding; she lifted her hand up to her face and felt a bump against her hand. She gasped as she brought her hand back covered with blood. _I've got to get out of here._

The twisted steel of her wardrobe groaned as she pushed it open. _Holy shit! _She looked around at what used to be her room. The ceiling had caved in so you could only just crawl around. The papers around her broken mirror had been set on fire casting the room in an eerie glow. The only thing that looked recognisable was the doorframe.

"Oh my god, w…what happened?" she cast her eyes around in disbelief, tears filled her eyes in desperation as she stumbled out of the doorway into what used to be the corridor.

She crawled past a burnt body grazing her back against a piece of glass, the smoke from a near by fire smothering her senses. She recognized the body as the boy from the top floor. _I remember him he always used the elevator in the morning to go to work but couldn't reach the button to get back up to the top floor, always used the stairs. Beth always said that he only had the Quiff to make him taller. _A baby wailed in the next room and brought her back to reality.

"Beth!" She half ran half crawled pass the doorway towards the screaming baby.

"Rinoa" mumbled a voice from the corner of the room. What Rinoa saw took her breath away. Beth's usually dark skin was now a raw red, half her body was covered in rumble and blood was running down her face. "Rinoa, look after the baby, please take care of her."

Rinoa looked over to where the baby's quieting screams came from, she could just see cot from under the rumble, there was no way she could get to it, so crawled over to Beth's dying body.

"Sssh, it's okay, everything is going to be okay. The baby is going to be fine but she maybe injured so I can't move." Soothed Rinoa.

"I'm sorry Rinoa,"

Rinoa took her hand in hers grimacing slightly as she noticed that only the thumb was left, tears pouring down her cheeks. "Just save your energy you're going to be okay. You've got to, remember after you given evidence against that bastard who killed your dad we're gonna leave. Get a fast car drive away from this place, we've got nothing to lose, nothing to prove to anybody. You worked at that convenience store for months saving, don't tell me your going to pack it in now."

"You do it, take the baby get out of here. Like he said I lived a nobody died a nobody just don't end up like I did,"

"You're not a nobody, you're beautiful, amazing clever, please I can't do this on my own, please! Don't go please!" Rinoa screamed as Beth's eyelids began to drop. "Please! Don't leave me!"

"Look over Lizzy" her eyelids dropped and although the building was full of the noise of screams and fire, Rinoa could hear nothing her mind silently screaming and she watched her lifelong friend die, believing that she could save her only child.

"No, No!" Rinoa repeated as she hammered her fists on the rumble, which partially covered her friend's dead body, till her fist bleed.

The baby's scream woke her. She turned her head just in time to see the beams above the cot cave in and crush the cot, the baby's screaming stop and a thin trickle of blood rolled out from under then pile. Then a body rolled down the makeshift pile.

Rinoa screamed.

***


	4. Fast Car

Disclaimer: Still don't own them or the song

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own them or the song.

**A/N: **I want to thank who reviewed especially Storm chick and Syco. The rest of the chapters of the off I'm a bit upset story is dedicated to my life long friend Winnie who died today so I'm sorry if this story wonders thanks PLEASE R&R.

Thanks to Storm Chick for Beta'ing and I'm sorry I called Rinoa Rhino in the last chapter my brother otherwise known as rubbishgirl thinks it is funny to auto correct Rinoa to Rhino.

Seifer groaned as the memories flooded back to him. His boss saying she had a big story for him, seeing the burning building, people screaming covered in blood, the building collapsing crushing more people, a dead baby being pulled out of the wreckage, the floor collapsing beneath him and falling. A scream brought him back to reality.

Groggily Seifer opened his eyes. He saw a girl crouching over him. Blood and tears running her face, her raven hair matted with blood and dirt.

"Are you okay?" she whispered,

"I'm fine, where am I?" he looked around what use to be a room, a dead body of a young women underneath a pile of rubble, he peered past the broken doorway and saw the burnt body of boy. Tears came to his eyes.

"You're in a block of flats in Carbuncle Street, Deiling city, um do you know what happened?"

"A bomb hit the building it killed everybody above the third floor." He stated.

She frowned slightly "We're on the fourth"

"Then…how…you…Alive? The fire ball from the blast should have killed everyone."

"Oh, I fell into my wardrobe,"

"That still wouldn't have saved you"

"It's steel"

"Yeah that would explain it, come on we need to get out of here. It should be more stable the further down we go," Seifer bended down and picked up a twisted CD player and switched it on, "Still works, come on" Seifer crawled out of the room into a hallway. "Come on"

The girl was sitting on the floor new tears pouring down her cheeks, "What is it hurry up this building could collapse any minute!" screamed Seifer, she merely point at the stereo then the body of the dead girl. He paused and listened to the words coming out of the stereo.

You got a fast car,

I want a ticket to anywhere,

Maybe we can make a deal,

Maybe together we can get somewhere,

Anyplace is better,

Starting from Zero got nothing to lose,

Maybe we'll make something,

But me myself got nothing to lose,

"It was our song… we promised we would get a fast car, leave here."

"Sorry, I didn't know Miss er miss?" Seifer stepped over a rock and gingerly put his arm around her. 

"Heartily, Rinoa"

"Almasy, Seifer"

"Come on we better go," Rinoa pulled away from his embrace and crawled out of the room Seifer following, _Bye Beth, see ya later"_

_ _

_***_

_ _

"Squall" Quistis lifted her head from where she landed, she felt blood on her forehead but thought nothing of it "What happened? Oh Hyne" She spotted him in the darkness for some reason all the lights had stopped working, sprawled out a few feet away. She ran over to him.

"Squall, Squall, wake up!" She shook him slightly as his eyes began to open. "Squall, are you okay?"

"Yeah just get off me, what happened" he spoke with difficulty as blood was running down his chin, his gums probably bleeding.

"No idea I'm guessing our hurricane came," Quistis said grimacing as she felt the cut on her forehead

"Hurt?"

"Bit"

"Well at least it's a good reason for you to not go to work today"

"Umm, I not going to work again, ever, I got fired, I'm sorry, I guess I better move out I mean, I can't pay the bills, I've got no chance of getting a new job now that I've been fired twice this year" Silence, she looked at Squall trying to make out what he was thinking but all she could see in this light was his eyes and she could get nothing from them.

"You could stay and I got a job that pays all our bills" The warm feeling of relief washed over Quistis.

And I've got a job that pays all our bills

"What was that?" mouthed Quistis,

"I don't know, it's getting closer"

You stay out late at the bar

See more of your kids then you do of your kids

Squall grabbed Quistis and pushed her behind some fallen rubble, "Stay here, and if anyone comes in when I say go grab them" Quistis nodded dumbly. W_hat's going on, why is Squall acting like this, what is that song?_

_ _

I'd always hoped for better

Thought maybe together you and me would find it

Squall ducked down behind the doorway waiting for who ever this shit was to come in.

I ain't go no plans, I ain't going nowhere

So take your fast car and keep on driving

The door slowly opened.

***


	5. Confrontation

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything

**A/N: **Please R&R it means a lot to me, thanks.

Rinoa opened the doors to the basement. "Looks like the only thing that has kept intact"

"Then lets take a look, never know might have a first aid kit." They walked down the steps. Rinoa on the left her face, arms and legs covered in blood, her blue dress ripped and tears still running down her face. Seifer on the right, His clothes slightly ripped and burned, his nose and knuckles bleeding and his face white with disbelief.

"Well here we are," she opened the door and stepped in.

"Well it's a pity no one decided to come here this place looks like it is totally unaffected by the bomb."

"GO!" Two figure lunged themselves at Seifer and Rinoa.

"Seifer!" Rinoa landed on the floor hurting her already bruised back. Before she was able to get up she felt some one slap her a cross the face, atomically she slammed her fist forward hitting her attacker. "Seifer!" she called again.

Seifer could not see how he was going to win this; he was lying on his back struggling against some unknown man, definitely man, who was probably armed. Seifer felt a sudden pain and something hard connected with his jaw, with his vision clouded with pain he did not see his attack rise up to hit him again.

"Seifer!" His attack fell as a smaller figure hit into his, giving Seifer enough time to get up, ready to fight.

"No!" 

Seifer fell over backwards as a fury of golden hair smacked him down to the ground.

Silence followed as the victims tried to get free, then.

Sorry

Seifer had rolled on the CD player the music filled the room.

Is it all that you can say

Years gone by and still

Words don't come easily

Like sorry

Squall got a piece of glass and was just about to stab it though her neck when the words of the song echoed in his mind, _What am I doing…oh Hyne, what happened to her? _Although the blood had dried on her face you could still see the tears, her left arm badly burned as well as cuts and scratches all over her body, even with all this crap about a bomb, something told Squall she wasn't the bad guy_. _Squall dropped the piece of glass

Rinoa turned her head waiting for the blow that was bound to come, it never came instead she felt some one help her up. She opened her eyes in surprise, _why is he helping me? _

"Why are you helping me?" two piecing blue eyes turned to face her.

"Is there a reason I shouldn't?"

"Umm, well, I didn't pay my library fines"

"Whatever" turned round so Rinoa could no longer see his face, "Quistis!"

Rinoa turned and saw that Seifer had picked up the piece of glass and was about to kill the blonde haired woman beneath him.

Squall lunged at Seifer pulling him off Quistis, struggling to get the glass of him.

"No! Seifer Stop!" called Rinoa as Quistis pushed her against the wall, "What the hell do you what?"

"What happened here, what did you do to my home?" spat Quistis

"I didn't do any thing," squeaked Rinoa

"Bullshit" Quistis flung her against what she thought was a wall but the wall collapsed as they hit against it sending both girls falling into the next room. 

"Rinoa!"

"Quisty!"

Both boys forgot what they were doing and raced towards the crumbled wall.

"Quistis!" Squall started scrambling around in the rubble. "Quistis?"

"Here" Quistis came out of the rubble dripping wet, "There was a little accident, involving water"

"Correction a lot of water" Rinoa came up out of the rubble also dripping wet. "Err, I think we should get out of here."

Squall and Seifer looked at each other resentfully, 

He tried to kill Quistis 

_ _

_He tried to kill Rinoa_

_ _

_Why should I forgive him?_

_ _

_Why should I forgive him?_

_ _

"Come on Seifer, him," Rinoa pointed to Squall, "Whatever his name is"

"Squall"

"Thanks, he's okay he helped me, trust him please and um, Squall, trust Seifer he didn't have to help me but he did so…"

"Just stop acting like kids and come on."Quistis butted in.

Squall and Seifer still looked at each other bitterly but followed Quistis and Rinoa upstairs ignoring the water that was starting to collect at their feet.

"Why is exactly is there water on the floor" inquired Seifer,

"Well" said Rinoa sheepishly, "We kind of bumped into a pipe and it burst, come on"

As they opened the door a familiar smell reached them again the smell of burning flesh and screams reached their ears.

"And it starts again" Seifer voice shook as they reach the first floor.

"Come on that room looks vaguely stable," she pointed to a room on the far left. The walls were cracked, the ceiling sloping downwards and the windows glass shattered by the rocks on the other side of it but you could still see the basic shape and the door was still intact leading into the next room.

Seifer kicked a bit of smouldering wallpaper out of the way. "Home sweet home" he joked. He dropped the stereo on the room and sat down on the broken couch.

"Why are you carrying that?" asked Quistis pointing to the stereo sitting down on something that looked like it could have been a beanbag.

"So we can hear the news and find out what's happening, duh"

"So lets hear it," stated Squall mockingly as sat on the other end of the couch leaving Rinoa resting against the doorway.

"Fine," Seifer turned on the Stereo and tuned into a hear,

_Today the world was shocked as a bomb was set off in a block of flats Deiling City._

_It is reported that over 300 people have been killed over 100 of them children._

_Rescue workers have been working all day but are now losing hope of finding survivors. As the hurricane that was forecast is threatening to stop any chance of finding survivors. It is also believed that Bethany Delifatti the main witness in a murder case is dead. The police believe that it was a foreign terrorist bombing but are unable to say at the moment. Our hearts go out to the friends and family of the victims._

_Also today…_

_ _

Seifer turned of the stereo; an icy silence filled the room. Rinoa walk to the window then, "Dam you! Dam you god! I hate you! You hear me, I! Hate! You!" She sunk down to the floor and started to sob uncontrollably.

"We're going to die," said Quistis in monotone.

"No we're not it's going to be okay" reasoned Squall walking over to Quistis and awkwardly putting his arm round her.

"Yes, we're going to be okay," said Seifer taking Squall's lead and going over to comfort Rinoa. "We're stronger then this"

"How, how are we stronger than this, this killed my best friend, it destroyed a high security building, how are we stronger then this?" sobbed Rinoa "It's hopeless"

"No, it's not there is probably a kitchen through there we have food and water, especially in the basement, we're going to be okay, they're not going to stop looking for survivors and we will be waiting."

"Seifer's right, Rinoa, we can do this, what do you say,"

"I'm thirsty" she stood up and pushed the door open and walked into the next room.

"I'll go with her," Squall stood up and followed her.

Seifer grinned widely.

"What?" asked Quistis seeing Seifer grinning like an idiot.

"Nothing, nothing,"

"Tell me"

"You wouldn't be interested"

"Yes, I would. Tell Me!"

"Fine, I was just imagining when we get out of here we're going to be famous, right?"

"Right"

"So, we're going to be on loads of chat shows"

"And?"

"Squall on a chat show, just imagine it," he put on a mock voice, "Now Mr, err, Squall how did you feel in that building next to the amazing Seifer Almasy fighting for your life?" he put on a mock Squall voice "…Shut up,"

"Now Really Squall that's not very professional"

"…Shut up"

Quistis giggled, it was scary now Squall -like he was, "Shut up, any way he is way more likely to say whatever"

Seifer laughed, then a thought that had been nagging him in the back of his mind came to him, "How come you were in the basement?"

Quistis was taken aback a bit by the question "There was a hurricane warning so we took shelter in the basement only most people didn't come here because there was a false alarm last week."

Seifer frowned, as familiar feeling crept over him.

"What?"

"I was just wondering what would happen if the hurricane did come," he shook of the feeling, "Still it probably won't happen"

"Do you think there are any clothes left in there?" Seifer enquired smirking.

"You know there's only one way to find out."

***

Rinoa looked around the kitchen. The tiles on the wall where cracked and bits of plaster were falling of the ceiling, door of cabinets had been ripped off and the curtains around the window were on fire. 

_Home Sweet Home._

_ _

She bent over to turn on the taps.

"There not going to work" Rinoa jumped as she heard the voice behind her. "Remember you burst the pipes,"

"Oh yeah, I forgot" She looked around the kitchen "but I'm thirsty!"

A scream came form the next room.

**A/N: **I'd like to thank Storm Chick for helping me get over my writers block and Syco for reviewing if it wasn't for them I probably wouldn't have carried on. Also it is getting harder to write because I have completely forgotten my dream that started it all off, so if you have any suggestions please email them to me at [catz_eyz@hotmail.com][1] Please R&R, Please J

   [1]: mailto:catz_eyz@hotmail.com



	6. Miss you

Disclaimer: 

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything

** **

**A/N: **I still have writers block and I don't feel well but I written I another chapter, Go Me! Slightly weird but never mind please read and review thanks,

Rinoa screamed as she saw Beth's body fall to the floor, the wardrobe covered in blood. All the pain of the past few hours boiled up inside of her, all the sorrow of her friends' deaths, the bloodthirsty scenes, and the fear that at any moment you could die. Something inside her broke and she ran out of the room, tears pouring down her face.

"Rinoa wait!" shouted Squall just in time to see her run out of the room, his eyes rested on the body of a girl and his face turned as white as virgin snow. He slumped on a nearby chair "Who is that?"

"Bethany Delifatti, Rinoa's friend, died earlier today. In the apartment opposite Rinoa's on the fourth floor." Seifer stated. Silence filled the room.

"How come she is down here if she died on the fourth floor?" inquired Quistis still slightly in shock.

"I have no idea apart from that there must be some serious mucked up shit going on here,"

Squall who had stayed silent until now spoke up "we should move the body, I don't know about you but this is really making me want to bring up my dinner."

Seifer nodded in agreement, "come on lets put her in the bathroom,"

Quistis watched the two men move the body into the other room, _I can't believe this is happening to me, three hours ago I was coming home to a normal block of flats leading a normal life but now look at me, I'm in a building that has been bombed surrounded by dead bodies and rubble, I've met two complete strangers who I've been walking around with, now I've found a dead body in a wardrobe and Rinoa has run off, what the hell is happening? Why the hell is it happening?_

_ _

Seifer walked back into the room seeing that the blonde haired girl, Quistis he thought her name was, in tears, "Hey, it's okay everything is gonna be alright," Moving to sit beside her, he beckoned for Squall to come over and help to. "We'll find Rinoa and who ever did this is gonna pay. I'm sure of it"

"How? How can you be sure?" sobbed Quistis,

_Jesus _thought Seifer _She is acting just like Rinoa,_

"He can't be sure Quistis," commented Squall,

"Now wait a min…" interjected Seifer,

"No one can be sure," growled Squall as he glared at Seifer, "But you have got to hope, if you can't do that then you might as well die"

"I could have told her that puberty boy," muttered Seifer under his breath.

"What did you say Seifer"

"Nothing, puberty boy, expect that we should start looking for Rinoa, if that's okay with you oh great one" smirked Seifer.

"Yeah sure, I'll check the first two floors and you and Quistis can look in the second two seeing that if you went on your own you might get lost" retorted Squall 

"Fine by me, puberty boy" he grabbed Quistis by the arm and led her out, " Miss you"

"Whatever" said Squall as he went the opposite direction to Seifer and Quistis. _Where the hell could she have got to?_

_ _

**A/N: **Where did Rinoa go? Who put Beth's body in the wardrobe? Will I ever stop asking you annoying questions? Okay I admit this chapter was probably the crapist, well apart from chapter 2, I have written but please be nice R&R no flames please.


	7. Lost and found

Rinoa vision clouded as she ran out of the room, unaware of where she was going or people calling to her as she ran

Rinoa vision clouded as she ran out of the room, unaware of where she was going or people calling to her as she ran. _Why_! The word echoed through her head and she stumbled through the burning building. _Why me, Why us, Why Beth? Why would somebody do this, Why help can't somebody us_! She fell to the floor; exhausted when she opened her eyes she saw she had fallen right in front at a broken photograph. A man, a woman and two children all who were smiling, she looked up and saw the woman in the photograph laying a few steps away from her lying in a pool of blood, barely breathing.   
  
"Help Me," she whispered, "I don't want to die, please I don't want to die, I don't want to die, I can't die,"   
  
"Ssh" Rinoa scrambled ungracefully over to her, scared senseless, "Don't worry I'm here, you'll be okay" she lied,   
  
"No I won't I can feel it… Take them from me please, take them away, make them stop"   
  
"Stop what? I don't understand, Oh my god" Rinoa saw the woman's eyes turn a amber colour, a purple light streamed out of her.   
  
"What's going on?" Rinoa screamed as the purple light rose above her, the light screamed an unholy cry and dove straight for her,   
  
Rinoa collapsed unconscious to the ground. 

***

Seifer scrambled up the broken staircase avoiding the dead body of an old man, _where the hell is she? _He waited at the top for Quistis to hurry up, _how did I get myself into this_ he sighed.

"What?"

Seifer jumped, how the hell had Quistis gotten up those stairs so quickly, he hadn't been thinking that long had he? "Huh? What?"

"Something's up, what is it?"

"Nothing, it's just…how did this happen? Why me? A few hours ago I was a mediocre reporter who had finally got a good story and now look at me, stuck in a collapsed building looking for some one who is probably dead, what's the point of doing anything we're going to die lets face it, every body else has died you can't hear them screaming any more can you?"

"Just shut up right now okay! We are looking for Rinoa, she is NOT dead, we're not going to die everything is going to be alright they have rescue workers trying to get us out, we are going to be okay, right…. Right?!"

"Yeah I suppose," murmured Seifer, "Well come on"

Quistis grinned as Seifer took her hand and pulled her along, even if Seifer had tried to kill her she decided that he wasn't that bad after all.

***

Squall pushed passed a broken door, _Where the hell is she? Why did she have to run off? I swear when I find her I'm gonna…_

_ _

"Rinoa!" he spotted Rinoa laying on the floor, he ran over to her, "Rinoa, oh Hyne, be okay please be okay." He turned her over.

"Squall" She opened her eyes slightly, Squall gasped as he saw that her eyes where no longer brown but strong amber colour.

"What's wrong Squall?"


	8. Look

Disclaimer: I do not own them

**Disclaimer: **I do not own them.

**A/N: **Thanks for Satine who helped me get back on track for writing this story. Sorry it has been a while some strange things have been happening.

"What's wrong Squall?"

"Your…your eyes they're, they're…"

"They're what?"

"Amber?"

"Amber?!" Rinoa panicked her hands flew in front of her eyes, stumbling backwards. "Wha…Why…the light it must have…oh god!" Realization dawned on her.

"Rinoa, what light? Tell me what happened" He reached his hand out towards her.

"Get away from me, don't touch me!" she backed against the wall. "I'm warning you!"

"Rinoa come on. Your scared your not thinking properly, now don't be silly now take my hand and come with me it will be fine."

"No," said Rinoa, but her eyes flicked over to Squalls hand undecidedly Squall picked up on this.

"Come on Rinoa, you know you want to come, nobody will notice your eyes, please come on," Squall noticed the crack up the wall widening and pieces of plaster were starting to crumble on his head. "Come on Rinoa" the panic was starting to show in his voice.

Rinoa chewed her lip but gingerly took hold of his hand. "Okay lets go"

Squall let out as a sigh of relief and pulled her towards him. They had only taken a few steps when the wall where Rinoa was sitting crumbled and collapsed. A shaft of light shined into the room. "Oh my god" muttered Rinoa, the wall had collapsed leaving a clear view of the destruction out side.

Rubble littered the streets; a few people covered in blood where battling a strong wind which threatening to blow them over to search in the rubble for survivors. A rescuer worker was holding onto young children screaming trying to calm them down as a trolley a covered in a white blanket with the children's dead mother was pushed past

"And I thought I was having a bad time," muttered Squall, "we have to get out of here soon, lets find Quistis and Seifer then maybe we could come here and try and communicate to the people from here, then at least they will know we are here."

"Good idea lets go," whispered Rinoa.

***

"Where is she!?!" yelled Seifer.

"Seifer shut up for Hyne's sake!" Quistis pleaded, "Just try and keep calm"

Seifer ran a hand through his short blonde hair he knew that Quistis was right. "Okay I'll keep calm but lets have a rest we've been looking for ages."

"Okay, just a short one though"

"Fine, whatever" Seifer sat down patting the floor next to him for Quistis to sit, she rolled her eyes at him but sat down next to him. They sat in silence catching their breath. Until Quistis thought of something.

"I'm not sure if we should have let Squall go on his own, what would happen if he got into trouble."

"I'm sure he would be fine…how do you know Squall any way…are you and him you know…"

"Going out? No, we did for a while but it didn't work out, he was just too…too…"

"Too?"

"Cold, I guess that's how you would put it cold never wanted to say anything or touch me no kisses, cuddles hugs anything,"

"Bummer, so your not you know going out with anybody then?" asked Seifer tentively.

"No, unfortunately not"

"Cool…um…yeah cool" said Seifer turning slightly red.

"What?" enquired Quistis smiling.

"Nothing, we better start moving break over come on,"

_What the hell was that all about? _Wondered Quistis but dismissed it besides she hardly knew the man there was no reason to believe that he was interested in her at all.

Suddenly a loud sound echo behind them,

"What the hell!?"

***

**A/N: **Sorry that most of my chapters are short but I think they work better this way. I'm not quite sure what is going to happen yet because I have completely forgotten my dream and I think I had woken up by then any ideas on what should happen in my story please email me at [catz_eyez@hotmail.com][1] thanks, oh and please R&R please! I think the next chapter maybe the last but I'm not sure but there is definitely gonna be an epilogue 

   [1]: mailto:catz_eyez@hotmail.com



	9. Listen

Disclaimer: I don't own them ****

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

****

A/N: This is going to be the second last chapter; the next one is going to be an epilogue. So you won't have to read it any more after that one.

Suddenly a loud sound echo behind them,

"What the hell!?"

"Um…Hi?" Squall and Rinoa stood on the other side of what a couple of seconds ago used to be a wall.

"Squall? Rinoa?" exclaimed Quistis, "Oh my Hyne! We thought you could have been dead! Are you okay?"

"Yeah Quisty," answered Squall wearily, "we're fine."

"Hey, now that we're all together should we check the news it should be on about now."

"Yeah, whatever" Seifer switch on the radio and twiddled about a bit until,

Hello, this is the one o'clock news. Last night a bomb hit a Government building killing hundreds inside, today police have a new lead on why the building was bombed. It appears that the two remaining witnesses to the Delifatti case where in the building at the time. Both refused witness protection so are now both believed dead. The rescue attempts are coming more desperate as the winds are closing in and there is estimated 3hours to get the remaining victims out.

"We have to get out of here fast. The longer we stay here the more danger we'd be in." stated Seifer.

"I agree, we saw the outside and the easiest way out would be the second floor, everywhere else is either to high or crushed under rumble," interjected Squall, Squall stood up stooping slightly because of the roof. "Come on lets go."

"Um…guys?" asked Rinoa nervously, "could we wait a couple of minutes please?"

"Why?" asked Squall,

"I have to go to the bathroom,"

"Oh…um…yeah…right, you can go we'll wait here" said Squall blushing furiously.

"Squall I've gotta go to" 

"Oh my Hyne," said Seifer, "What is this some sort of annul toilet parade or something?"

Rinoa pulled a face at him, "shut up Seifer it's a women thing." 

"Whatever"

"Come on lets go,"

***

"Um, Squall" asked Seifer nervously.

"Yeah"

"Now that Quistis has gone can I ask you something?"

"Sure" said Squall curiously.

"Do you think I have a chance with her?"

"What with Quistis, you?" spluttered Squall.

"Um, yeah"

"Yeah I don't see why not, I _think _she likes you"

"Cool…if I don't survive tell her, tell her I really like her…could see if you could find a football match on that thing, I'm bored" grinned Seifer.

"Sure."

"Hey guys"

"Quistis!" both the men jumped nervously.

"What? What's going on?" 

"N…n…nothing, um, what to sit down" stuttered Seifer.

"Sure" said Quistis suspiciously eying them both, "what have you done?"

"Nothing, why?"

"Never mind" she sighed. An awkward silence filled the air. Then…

This is Glabadia's number one radio station playing you the nation's favourite songs.

"Change the radio station this one sucks " whined Seifer.

"Hey! I like it keep it on," argued Quistis

"Whatever" sighed Squall _this was going to be one long day._

If not now then when

If not today then

Why make promises

A love declared for days to come

Is as good as none

"Switch to a different station, I hate that song," said Seifer, _It strikes a little to close to home…maybe I should tell her._

"Fine" Squall picked it up and was just about to change the station when.

A Scream flooded the air. They ran.

Seifer bashed open the door to the toilet, all that was there was a rip of blue dress with blood on it and a necklace.

"Oh shit," stated Seifer, they all stared in silence, "what are you gonna do?"

"Wait?"

***

Rinoa felt a kick in ribs.

"Ouch," she moaned, "Squall stop it you big meanie." Another blow to the ribs winding her.

"Sorry Rinoa" mocked a far away voice, which she was sure she recognised. "But you not ready to wake up yet.

She felt a sharp pain then nothing.

***

"Wait? We can't wait, we have to find her!" argued Quistis

"We can't find her, we have no idea were she has gone, who took her or if she is even in the this building." Growled Squall _I'm gonna kill who ever did this, if they hurt her they are gonna die…what am I thinking?_

"When did the bomb go off?" asked Seifer 

"I don't know about half past to quarter past six, why? What has that got to do with anything?"

"Why my boss told me about the bomb explosion at 6:00 and on my way there my camera man Benny told me that he was the one who got the call because he knew some one in the building."

"How long does it take to get here?" asked Squall.

"Three-quarters of a hour" stated Seifer

"Make sense," muttered Quistis, "do you think Benny would have anything to do with the bombing?"

"Well it seems like it but Why? He has no reason," sighed Seifer

"I guess that would be the problem."

"Wait!" said Squall, "what is Benny's surname?"

"Thomas, Why?"

"If you paid attention to the Delifatti case, the suspected murderer is Benjamin Thomas. Who broke out of prison a month ago." said Squall realization finally hitting him.

"Oh my Hyne, she told me that but I didn't put it together because she said Benjamin not Benny, I'm so stupid! It all makes sense!" cried Seifer.

"So, all we have to do is find Benny and then there is Rinoa," put in Quistis.

"Easier said then done I'm afraid,"

"We still have to wait."

***

"Wakey, wakey Rinoa" Rinoa moaned and opened her eyes. She was bound to a chair, she turned her head slightly and muffled a scream as next to her she saw Beth's death body next to her, Head lifeless, Blood running down the once perfect blanket. In the shadows was a figure, which she couldn't make out.

"Glad you appreciate Beth. She is very heavy to move around."

"You are sick" spat Rinoa.

"Actually you are sick, you disgust me, lowering yourself to their limit you give white people a bad name."

"You racist pig, you stuck up little shit!"

"No really what would your father think of that kind of language, what would your boyfriend think of it for that matter?"

"Hey Rinny, miss me"

Another sharp pain and darkness.

***

"We've been waiting for ages we still haven't got anywhere we have to look for her!"

"Quistis we can't, we _have_ to wait!" said Squall for the umpteenth time though grated teeth. "Seifer put on the radio it might shut _her_ up"

"Fine," Seifer flicked the button sending music through the air.

You can wait 'till tomorrow comes

You can wait for the new day

You can wait and lose this heart

You can wait and soon be sorry

"Turn it off" _maybe we should go and fine her, maybe it's too late, No! It's not we'll find her it will be okay._

"Come on then," Squall stood up and walked towards the door.

"W…What?" asked Quistis.

"Are we going to find her or not?"

"Squall I'm going to kill you" grumbled Quistis half-heartedly

"Come on Quistis lets go and kick so serious ass" joked Seifer

"Shut up"

"I'm insulted" mocked Seifer.

"Come on you too quit fooling around, they probably took her to the top floor because if they are there no one can get to them."

"Yeah sure, come on Quistis, let's go find her…again"

They trudged out of the room.

***

Rinoa woke up for the 3rd time that night. Memories flooded back to her the bomb, Beth, Squall, amber eyes, toilets, captured, Benny & Irvine's voice.

"Awake again princess going to stay with us this time?"

"Shut up Irvine"

"tut, tut , tut Rinoa, looks like some one got up wrong side of the bed this morning."

"You're not funny" hissed Rinoa,

"Maybe but do you know what is, you fell right into our trap of course you didn't die when the bomb went off but you reacted just as we expected."

"I don't get it though Benny went of after Seifer started looking in the rumble how come you're here?"

"Wow, I'm surprised you are not completely stupid, well it's quite simple really."

~*~

Flashback

__

~*~

"Well, he's cracked it." Benny picked up the camera and drove off in the van. "See ya Seifer!"

"Wait" Irvine pulled open the door to the van.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Yelled Benny

"Is it true that all the people above the third floor die?" 

"Yeah, supposedly, but that still doesn't explain why you are in MY van."

"My girlfriend was on the fourth floor, get me the hell away from here!"

"Bye Seifer!" roared Benny as the van disappeared out of sight.

"Do you think he brought it?" asked Irvine.

"Yeah probably, now all we have to do is plant the suicide notes for Rinoa and Beth and wait for our apologies from the police."

"Perfect"

~*~

Flashback

__

~*~

"You sick shit, we never murdered Beth's Dad or Granddad Benny did, why would we do that?"

"Well" explained Benny coming out from a pile of rubble, "Her Dad and Granddad were giving her grief about her daughter Lizzy and were going to chuck her out of the house and get her out of the will. So you two decided to get rid of them and frame me but the guilt was to much so in a mass suicide bomb you killed yourself, hoping to kill your poor boyfriend Irvine in the blast."

"What the f***, no one is going to believe that, why would we kill over 300 people?"

"Maybe you are not so clever, shall we go over this again."

"Oh Hyne, this going to take a while, listen people I was with are going to know it wasn't me who set of the bomb"

"How? You were supposedly on the fourth floor yet you survived you are going to have trouble clearing your name especially when you and your friends are going to be dead. If I was you I would say your prayers"

"Meanie" whispered Rinoa under her breath. _Oh Hyne Squall, Quistis Seifer please find me, I'm on the top floor please find me please"_

***


	10. Learn

Disclaimer: I don't own them

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them.

**A/N: **The last chapter very complicated may have to start reading from the beginning but it is very confusing. I'd like to dedicate this fanfic to Winnie and my uncle and his friends who died May god rest their souls and to the other victims of the American disasters. This story was written in no bad taste for them it was started before the plane crash. Thank you for reading.

"Is it much further?" asked Quistis breaking the silence as she side stepping the body of a young woman resisting the urge to vomit.

"I don't know" admitted Seifer, "It shouldn't be that longer, just a couple of floors"

The group carried on in silence, none of them wanting or needing to say anything. The dead bodies where becoming less as they went up. The bomb had probably crushed most of them under the rubble or charred them to a crisp. The air around them was tense, neither Quistis nor Seifer dared talk to Squall who was walking in front of them in his own little world. Occasionally they tried to talk to him only to get an angry grunt or to be accused of giving up or trying to join Benny.

Seifer pushed open the door at the end of the corridor to be greeted to terrible sight. He felt the hairs on the back of his head stand on end at what he saw.

Rinoa was tied to a chair, new blood was running down her face and there was an ugly cut under her collarbone. Next to her was Beth's body, fortunately covered by a once white sheet. Seifer stifled the urge to vomit.

"Rinoa!" shouted Squall from behind him as he pushed past Seifer to see the horrific sight.

"What is it?" asked Quistis pushing pushed the boys. "Oh my go…" she couldn't cope with what she saw and vomited.

Squall had left Seifer comforting Quistis as he rushed over to Rinoa. "Rinoa? Rinoa? Are you okay? Rinoa?" he enquired as he checked for a pulse. _Please he thought __please be all right._

Rinoa's vision cleared as she saw a man with messy brown hair in front of her saying her name repeatedly. "Squall?" she whispered hopefully.

"Rinoa? You're okay!" whispered Squall in disbelief. "Thank god I thought…we thought…you're okay! Guys she's okay!" shouted Squall ecstatically to Seifer who was patting Quistis who seemed to have stopped retching.

"Yes she maybe awake but I assure you she is not all right up here." Said Irvine softly, pointing to his head.

"Who the hell are you!?" stipulate Quistis weakly as a feeling that was all too familiar washed over her.

"Me?" Irvine mocked, " I'm Rinoa's boyfriend, Irvine"

"Ex-boyfriend" growled Rinoa harshly as she struggled with her bonds.

"Now, now Rinoa now need to get your knickers in a twist" sneered Benny as he came out from the shadows. "Believe me this is for your own good."

"What do you mean?" insisted Quistis,

"Well as you all know Rinoa here is a main witness in a high profile murder case but in fact she is not the witness but the murderer."

"Don't listen to him!" shouted Rinoa, "He's lying!"

"You don't expect us to believe that"

"We don't expect you to believe but just listen for your own safety if for nothing else." Benny stepped out of the shadows standing directly behind Rinoa staring straight into Squall's eyes. "Beth was being given grief about Liz and of course our little Rinoa here came up with a great idea didn't you sweetie"

"Bolloc…"

"Really Rinoa such language anyway they decided to kill Beth's granddad and dad I mean the dead can't talk can they and they get the money from the will. The only thing left was to frame somebody and who would be better than Benjamin Thomas the camera man whose Beth's dad fired… believe me now?"

"I, I don't know" murmured Squall.

"Oh come on you don't believe him do you?" gasped Seifer in disbelief, "come on man!"

A loud sound of sirens echoed round the buildings. "They're coming" cursed Irvine under his breath.

"It's taking too long," hissed Benny pulling a gun out of his pocket pointing it straight at Rinoa. "Sorry babes but the pigs are coming to town and your some-one we just can't afford to have around."

"No!" Seifer screamed as he looked up from the huddle himself, Squall and Quistis where talking in. "Leave her alone!" He launched himself across the room slamming straight into Benny knocking the chairs that Beth and Rinoa were sitting in.

"Seifer!" Quistis shouted running towards the blonde man. Rinoa was screaming franticly, trapped under Beth's body and chair. Squall stood for a moment unable to believe what he seeing Seifer wrestling with Benny, Quistis struggling to get Irvine off her and Rinoa, Rinoa who had stopped screaming just staring at her dead friend 

Bang!

Squall was jolted out of his dream world, Rinoa stopped crying, Irvine let go of Quistis and Benny stood up. Lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood, a thin trickle of new blood running from his mouth, eye glazed and starring straight up at the ceiling. Anger and grief washed over the room as the five people stood in silence staring hardly noticing the eight rescue workers bursting into the room. Or the police asking them what happened all they could think was…Why?

***

Rinoa walked out of the courtroom triumphant, she knew she should be happy but could not bring her self to smile. She ignored the bustle of reporters waiting outside and entered the black limousine waiting outside.

"Hey Squall" she greeted pecking her boyfriend on the cheek. "How's Quistis?"

"She just went into the ladies room" he said sadly " she really took it badly, I think, I think she loved him. God!" he thumped the side of the limousine angrily, "Why?"

"I don't know." Answered Rinoa " I really don't"

Quistis came back from the toilet and sat in silence in-between Squall and Rinoa. 

"Come on," she muttered wearily lets get this show on the road.

***

The church was quite small and cosy. A small herd of reporters waited outside but were ignored as they walked in.

"I can't do this," whispered Quistis as she walked in.

"You'll be fine" reassured Squall, "You'll be fine"

As the service started Quistis couldn't help but cry, _why? Why? Why? _she thought inwardly.

"Even in his last hours" the priest said with passion "Seifer never doubt his friends and gave his life to protect others, he is a hero who should never be forgotten now here is one of his friends to sing a song she wrote for him and the feelings he was feelings late in his life."

Rinoa shakily walked up to alter; " Goodbye Seifer Almasy" she whispered to the heavens, opened her mouth and sung.

**_"Why do babies starve_**

**_When there is enough food to feed the world_**

**_Why when there're so many of us_**

**_And some people still alone_**

**_ _**

**_Why are missiles called peacekeepers_**

**_When they're aimed to kill_**

**_Why is a woman still not safe_**

**_When she is in her own home_**

**_ _**

**_Love is hate_**

**_War is peace_**

**_No is yes_**

**_And we're all free"_**

_ _


End file.
